Some embodiments disclosed herein relate to health care and, more particularly, to systems and methods using an augmented reality interface and real-time glucose data to control an insulin delivery device.
A patient with diabetes may need to periodically receive insulin from an insulin delivery unit. For example, the patient might periodically instruct the insulin delivery unit to provide an amount of insulin (e.g., an insulin dosage) based on the patient's current glucose level and/or one or more food items he or she intends to consume. The current glucose level may be determined, for example, by a continuous glucose monitoring unit. Determining an appropriate insulin dosage, however, may require that the patient accurately determine a number of carbohydrates associated with the food items he or she will consume. For example, a patient may estimate that he or she will consume 130 carbohydrates and then calculate (based on his or her appropriate dosage ratio) that 10 units of insulin should be delivered (e.g., a Personal Diabetes Management (“PDM”) might translate a number of carbohydrates into an appropriate insulin dosage). It can be difficult and error prone process, however, to have a patient determine a correct number of carbohydrates and/or insulin dosage. This might be especially true when multiple food items need to be evaluated, the patient is a young child, etc. It may therefore be desirable to efficiently and accurately facilitate the use of an augmented reality interface and real-time glucose data to control an insulin delivery device.